Past, Present, Future, that is the Uchiha Way
by Evanescible
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world falls in to the Naruto world? What happens when the Akatsuki learn of her special talents? What happends when a certain Uchiha swears she looks like his deseased fiance? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, I am not awesome that way……..

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughs

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

_Chapter 1_

We were running through the forest, not blindly of course, that would be stupid. I looked to my teammate at my right, Cattie (her real name is Cassandra Elenora Hail), but she hates it. Why she does not use Cassie instead of Cattie is beyond me, she is just crazy that way, (she really is). She has catlike violet eyes, black hair with purple highlights, and wears gothic attire. He has two fans at her sides; both are black and have a raven holding two swords with black roses wrapped around them. That is her clan symbol; it is sinister, just like her. For the record, I am terrified of Cattie; she is a level seven ranked demon mega-morph. Mega-morphs are the ultimate shape-shifters, they can change anything about themselves and the words around them. For example she could turn the prince into the frog if she wanted to. Back to the demon thing, the scale only goes up to five, yeah…..

My teammate at my left is named Zana Xiean, she is a kitsune, a trickster. She is one of space and time; practically no one can lay a hit on her. She has red hair and green eyes; she looks like a fricken worrier princes. Anyway, she scares me also, she's the Storm Village's chief medical specialist, who happens to love to dissect people alive, for a hobby! Creepy…… Instead of normal ninja attire, she just wears hospital scrubs and a white lab coat.

Enough about my teammates, now about me "yay…" I have short jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Oh by the way, I am the only human in my team, and maybe even the whole Storm Village! I feel stupid, and Cattie teases me all the time. I want to chop her fricken head off, not like that would kill her or anything…. I think the only reason I am on this team is because of two reasons, one I have mind power, (such as reading and moving things with my mind) and my eye technique. It is an old ancient one that was supposed to have died out long ago. My eyes turn grey and slit and they have parenthesis around it. It allows me to see the evil in people, spirits, read lips, interpret what the enemy is going to do next, and temporarily shut down someone's abilities. The last part is pretty scary. I almost forgot to tell you, I can sometimes see the future, "yippee for me…." As you can tell I am a very sarcastic person.

The problem about the mind reading thing is that I can read Cattie's mind, (trust me you do not want to know what goes on in the maniac's head). The reason my mind reading is so special is because no one can detect me, it is like AM and FM radio. Everybody is FM and I am AM. So, no one can detect me in their mind.

Since we are from the storm village, we a hurricane symbol on our headband, (I know so original…) We are heading to the chunine exams to guess what, become chunine! You will do just fine trust me. I almost also forgot, I have this voice in the back of my mind that was not there before I got here (I will go in more details later). _Yeah and I should trust you why? Cattie and even Zana do not think so, listen._ Zana: That girl is going to get herself killed, and with her mindreading she is going to get in so much trouble, she is probably reading it now. CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW? _Ow that hurt. _Ha ha. _Shut up!_ Cattie: When she gets killed I am going to laugh so hard, stupid human! She is so kind. _Yes, yes she is…._

Then the hidden leaf village's gates came into view, _And so the fun begins._

Read and Review, I like constructive chrisom. Sorry I just talked about the people, I had to introduce the people. I will write more when I get to it sorry, and you will hear more about that voice later. Later


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Cattie "This author does not own Naruto, she is not awesome like I am…"

Me: "Shut up you lunatic!"

Cattie: "Touché."

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

_**Narration**_

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 2

_Why do I hear yelling? _That is because people are yelling dumb ass! _No shit Sherlock! _Sherlock rules, he is smart, unlike you! _I know a song that….._ Uncle Uncle, I give in!_ That is what I thought. _Shut up! Hate that song, let it burn in hell! _Then _

_**I walked through the gates at soon saw this dorky looking blond haired boy yelling at this boy with brown hair that looked like he was ready to kill him. He also was holding a boy in a cap.**_

_A cape, you have got to be kidding me. _I'm not a superhero. _Stop singing, what are you then, a villain? _First of all, I love to sing, and I am neither a hero nor a villain. _Okay…_

_**All of a sudden, rock came out of no ware, hitting the "bully" in the hand, and he dropped the kid, of course. There was a boy in the tree nearby.**_

_Sasuke Uchiha, hmm, what do we have here? _ An Uchiha, didn't Itachi Uchiha with the help of Madara Uchiha kill pretty much all of them off? (_Leanne, can read minds, this is why she knows this, voice in head knew a long time ago)_ Hello distant relative, aloha! _Ow, and you are an Uchiha, which one, I read a book with all of them in it, I look like one of them, and have been called them twice before…. Leara Uchiha. _That's me. _You have got to be kidding me, you were even stronger than Madara, wait, weren't you engaged to him? _ Yes we were, but not anymore, and I am out for blood! _What do you mean we? _I am one of your many past lives, you are what is considered an old soul, (I got that from Night World, I love that series!)_ Of shit, so those people were right, I am you! _ Close but not exactly, but shut up now, I want to want those people beat the crap out of each other! _Sadistic little…._ Don't even start

_**By the time we had started arguing, this redhead had walked up at saw glaring at everyone. **__He is worse than Angela. _You've said it. (I have posted bios for most of my characters on a story page so I do not have to explain them in my story. I will update it when I can or when I bring a new person into the story)

_**The boy named Garra asked, "**_Have you forgotten the reason why we came all the way hear? _**Then Cattie stupidly shouted. **_"I haven't!" _**Then he started glaring at her also. The I heard two voices in his head, like a few of the people at the storm village. **_ Shukaku, " Kill that stupid child for her insolence, now! Garra, "Yes mother,"  That was really weird… _**Then I said to him, **_"Don't bother trying to kill her, it will be just a waste of energy and patience," Garra said, "How did know what I was thinking?" "Time will tell,"

_**And we went on our way, dragging Cattie along, of course.**_

Read and Review, I need for criticism, thank you **Zuckaiy for your comment, much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 People Profiles

Profiles

The character's monsters, except Cattie are bloodline traits

Angela:

Famous lines,

"I cannot stand humans, why on earth would I eat them?"

"I lack the emotional span to partake in humor."

Appearance

Long black hair which covers one of her eyes

Evil blue eyes with a continuous blank stare, except when you anger her a black lighting/spider web starts at her pupils and covers her entire eye

Personality

Only has anger, blankness, and homicidal lust

Does not even smile when you are helpless or begging for your life

Hates Cattie with a passion

The only person she does not mind is Leaanne

Genius IQ

Built an atom bomb so she could blow up Cattie

Family

The only knowledge of her family is of her brother who hates her and she hates him with a passion, both want to kill the other, however Angela is much stronger

Powers

Can control the forces of nature, gravity temperature etc.

When she increases the gravity around a person, example: she can turn Cattie into a pancake,

Can create miniature suns, control the sun, send asteroids crashing to planets, make suns go super nova etc

It is a death sentence to fight her in space

Not human, she is a geist

Has the purest essence of evil locked inside of her

Zara:

Famous lines

"Cattie, the village has called, their idiot is missing."

"You are all special children with special needs, deal with it!"

"Cattie, you are a donkey's butt!"

Appearance

Short black hair tied up, (find a picture of Azula, from Avatar's hair style, it that

Butterscotch eyes

When she is angry you can see electricity flash in her eyes

Personality

Neutral, but in the special case of Cattie and some other people and will fry them

Gets along with everybody except Cattie and Angela

Genius IQ

Has all of the emotions, however at times can be very cold

Family

All that is known about her family is that her father and mother were experts with controlling fire

No siblings

Powers

Is in the top two controllers of lightning, her powers in lightning are legendary

Also very good in controlling fire

Has the three tailed lightning spirit trapped in her

During clear days and the sun is high in the sky can completely cover herself in fire

Can walk through fire without getting burned

Can make a shield made out of electricity

Not human

Lenthenora

Famous Quotes

"I am stuck in a place full of crazy people besides myself."

"Don't make me crush you."

Appearance

Blonde hair

Green eyes

Personality

Neutral

Gets along with everybody except Cattie and Angela

Strange sense of humor

Genius IQ

Family

Family is gifted with the earth and are master smiths

No siblings

Powers

Can control the earth, which includes metal

Can control sand effortlessly

Can turn people into stone

Very good in martial arts

Other

Not human

A mirror spirit, she lives in mirrors and uses them to travel place to place

Does not have a shadow

Does not have a reflection and cannot die due to the fact that she is the reflections and reflections cannot actually die

Cattie (real name is Cassandra)

Famous lines

"We do not come in peace and have come to eat your brains."

"Brains taste good with salt."

"I like cheese."

"You burned my toast."

"Zara, you just called me an ass's ass."

Appearance

Violet eyes

Black and violet hair

Goth

Always has a creepy grin on her face

Personality

Psycho

Definition of insane

Annoying as hec

Can get on a person's nerves in only two seconds

Can get a monk to scream profanities

Gross

Does not understand the concept of the door

Genius IQ, created the cure for cancer because she was bored

Likes cheese

Likes turning objects into cheese and eating them

Randomly starts singing and dancing

Family

Parents were killed by her world's government

Aunt, uncle, and annoying, and at special times dumb blond cousin

Calls her cousin a whore or another word for slut at least once a day

Powers

Megamorph

Megamorphs are the greatest shape shifters in existence

Can change her appearance

Turn into animals, inanimate objects, etc

Turn screws and other such objects into different things, i.e.: screw into flame thrower

Can turn dirt into magma etc

Can turn a prince into a frog

When she just barely touches you she gets all your memories and all your powers

Can only do this with people weaker than her

Temporarily animate dead or inanimate objects

Very good with puppets

Can turn her energy into many different forms

Can hear the dying screams and last words of dying people in her head

Very flexible

Can phase through solid objects

Annoy the Hell out of other people

Other

Immortal (Megamorphs can change their age at will)

Does not seem to be able to be killed

Has a disease which causes her body to be very reactant with sugar, can get sugar high off bread

Takes enough tranquilizer to knock out four blue Wales to knock her out

Does not have crashes except after a month of not sleeping

Has the spirit of an evil dragon inside of her

Her real appearance is that she has platinum blond hair, her eyes are completely black, grayish skin with tattoos over it, fangs

Marana (Mara)

Famous Quotes

"Say one more word Cattie and I will freeze your butt off!"

"My room was too warm so I turned it into a freezer, now it is nice and cold."

Appearance

Blond hair

Ice blue eyes

Personality

Tough

Violent

Has an icy personality

Will kill you if you call her dumb blond

Very smart

Family

Parent info unknown

Older sister

Name is Lithuania

Shaggy blond hair, long incisors and hard blue eyes

Has a wolf with her named Ookami

Powers

Werewolf

Can freeze anything, even people and lava

Can bring the temperature around her to zero Calvin (look that up)

Can bring the temperature around her down to absolute zero in mist form

Has a wolf life companion named Mogle, can do combo attacks with him (looks like the wolf from Lady in the water)

Byakugan

Can control water

Create Ice and control ice

Turn herself into water

Can control the weather

Can travel through the use of any water source, even the sink

Other

Immortal

Has the two tailed wolf spirit inside of her

Has extremely fast healing abilities

During battle her incisors get longer

Zana

Famous Quotes

"I am the only medic that will purposely harm a person."

"I am still rather sane even though I have an obsession with dead bodies."

"I hated having to save and heal people so I chose to work in the morgue."

Appearance

Red hair

Emerald green eyes

Personality

Fiery

Strong willed

Loyal her friends

Obsessed with dead bodies

Has a sadistic sort of personality

Very smart

Family

Nothing is known about her family

Powers

Fox, she is a trickster of space and time

Can create wormholes

Move things with her mind

Use medical jutsu

Can read minds

Good with illusions

Other

Immortal

Has the nine tailed fox inside of her

The only three who have managed to harm her are Leaanne, Cattie, and Angela

Monanoke

Famous Quotes

"I am death itself."

"I am the only Grim Reaper with a really big personality."

"Leaanne, the other reapers really hate you because you give them a really busy schedule."

Appearance

Black and white hair

Hard black eyes

Personality

Calm

Tactful

Very smart

Cunning

Family

Older sister named Merya

Younger sister named Charlotte

Power

Grim Reaper

Can see ghosts

Can use voodoo

Very good with illusions

Mastermind

Can summon an army made of knights

Uses a chess board to predict movements

Summon the reaper

Pull people's souls out of their bodies

Other

Immortal

Wields an armitus, which she can turn into scythe

Shiloh

Famous Quotes

"I have come to suck your blood!"

"Cattie, can you ever act normal?"

"Duck and cover, Cattie, is pumped full of sugar and caffeine!"

Appearance

Red eyes

Strawberry blond hair

Personality

Fierce

Fiery

Ruthless

Very smart

Family

Her mother died when she was born and her father committed suicide right after

Power

Half vampire

Can control the sun

Control fire

Control lightning

Same as Renessme

Except she aged at a human pace

Her power is that she has a sixth sense

Other

Immortal

Has the four tailed fire spirit inside of her

Has a phoenix companion named Fayer

Misery Milarus

Famous Lines

"There is a distinct difference between who you are and who you want to be."

"Things always seem to happen at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"The world is not a beautiful place."

Appearance

Midnight black hair

Obsidian eyes

Nails black from polish

Personality

Cool

Resolved

Quiet

Ruthless

When angered, a unstoppable fighting force

Very smart

Family

Her parents and the place she originally came from banished her

Power

Can control fire and shadows

Mastermind

Can read minds

Send "power"

Uses swords and spike balls

Other

Immortal

She is a dragon


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

Author's Note:

You may think that all of the people are unkillable, you are wrong. Monanoke is the only completely immortal one, however she is not one of the strongest. The person who is the hardest to kill is Cattie, but she can be killed, (how she can be killed will be explained in a few chapters). Shiloh, is in fact not a storm ninja, she is a leaf. The reason why Sasuke, (who is her cousin) does not know of her is because she was taken in my anbu at a very early age, and spends half of her time in the asylum because she killed her mentor because they tried to kill her. That is all that I can think of for now, comment if you have any more questions, and I will try to answer them in author's notes or in my actual story. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Zana, "This author does not own Naruto, she is just a regular boring human."

Me: "You are so kind."

Zana: "Yes I am,"

Angela:"You are both ridiculous arrogant children!:

Both: "Run for your life, it's Angela!"

Running away

Angela, "They are both as stupid as Cattie."

Walks Away

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 5

We soon entered our hotel room, which happened to only have two beds and a fold out couch. Our teacher would not be arriving till the final round of the exams, and that was to just pick us up_. I wonder why that is so?_ Just find a mirror so we can talk face to face. "I have to go to the bathroom," Cattie, "Don't fall in," "Shut up!"

There was a full length mirror in the bathroom. That was nice of them, it is like they want to be considerate of us. _You are so self centered. _Hn. _Great, now you sound like a cave man, or are you somehow constipated?_ How could I be constipated? I am in your fricking head moron! _You sound so much like Cattie. _

I was standing in front of the full length mirror, then my reflection started to change. _Well that is a little unnerving. _You are scared so easily. My reflection was talking to me and moving differently than me, and it had some weird type of sharingan. It had parenthesis around the actual sharingan. (This sharingan is the eternal one, not the regular.)

_So that is what the eternal one looks like. _Let's change the subject, the point is though, I have a personal vendetta against the Leaf Village, and Madara Uchiha. _You say both with such malice, why? _That is because, they both killed me. _How?_ Well, the people of the Leaf Village itself killed me, and Madara let them do it. _I am not going to try to destroy the Leaf Village for you, and I do not care about anything those people did, nothing! _Well then, you will see your grave mistake in the future.

All of a sudden, my vision started getting hazy, and I collapsed.

**There were people fighting, people in sound and sand headbands attacking people with lead headbands. Then there was a man that must have been the Kage of this village, being stabbed with a glowing blade by someone who resembled a snake. A huge monkey was bellow them trying to pull the sword out.**

_What was that? _My vision slowly began to clear, and I could see that I was lying on the tile floor of the bathroom. It was a vision of the future. _What does that mean? _Exactly as you saw it. _That means…. _I know what it means!

I ran out of the bathroom to Cattie and Zana, and yelled, "The sound and sand are going to try to destroy the leaf!" "We know that." "Then are you doing something about it?" "No, we are going to leave as soon as it starts." "Why? Why would you do that?" "Because, we do not busy ourselves this the affairs of pointless mortals."

"You!"

Read and Review, you might not hear me for a little bit, exams are coming up and I need to study, stupid school! That means I might now post again till next Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, sorry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lenthenora "This author does not own Naruto, she is just an ordinary person with a shadow and reflection, unlike me,"

Me: Remember, even Cattie has a shadow

Cattie: Don't you dare put me in the same category as a fucking human!

Me: No cursing, cursing is bad, like touching, touching is bad also

Cattie and Lenthenora: thinking (what the crap?)

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 6

I then did one of the most stupid things a person could ever do, punch Cattie in the face. And of course, she started laughing. _That is so creepy. _ You said it!

Cattie" You actually think that would have worked, you are even stupider than most humans!" I smiled to myself, "No, I did not think that that would work,"

Cattie: What is she planning at?

Zana: I know what she is going to do, Angela told me about that, Cattie is going to be in the ride of her life.

All of a sudden Cattie started coughing up blood (her blood is silver and acidic by the way), which of course began eating through the carpet.

Cattie "What did you do to me!"

I once again smiled and opened my eyes.

Zana "That's how Cattie,"

Cattie (still coughing up blood) "So you did have a trump card, very clever, but how did you get those eyes?"

My eyes were grey, I still had my pupil, however I had four black parentheses around it near the edge of my eye.

Cattie, "So, where did you get the umbra oculus, or the shadow eye,"

Zana "You know back on Earth that means the same thing in Latin,"

Cattie, "I know, I also remember an Uchiha had an eye similar to that, the umbrum sharingan, the shadow sharingan, her name was Leara Uchiha, and you happen to look just like her when she did not have her sharingan activated, you also happen to look like her when she was younger," Who are you Leanne, who have you been?

My eyes returned to their normal emerald green color. I said, "So, we begin the Chunine Exams tomorrow, Cattie, are you planning on behaving?"

"Shut the fuck up human. It is very risky for you to use those eyes in public, people might recognize them from a story they were told and might get suspicious,"

"Do not worry, I won't. By the way, you need to clean your blood off of what is left of the carpet,"

If she did not know what I am thinking right now, I will so try to kill her, YOU HEAR ME!

"Yes, I do"

"Good…."

If she is trying to be creepy, she is out of luck, we are used to this type of stuff from her. _Agreed. Time to go to sleep. Good night. _Good night

**The Next Day**

As we walked up the stairs to the room where we were supposed to sign up, I noticed people stopped at a door on the second floor. "Don't we sign up on the third floor?"

Zana replied, "Yes, but somehow they trust the labeling on a door, which is changed from a genjutsu, instead of counting how many floors they have gone up,"

"I know there is a genjutsu, but I would know how many floors I have gone up in my sleep,"

"That is surprising,"

"Shut up Cattie!"

I started walking towards the door, I could feel their questioning eyes on my back. I went straight up to the door, I saw the label by two points of view, one without the illusion, and the other with. This is so I could see if there was one.

One of the two boys in front of me asked, "What do you want?"

I just said, "Release,"

The illusion disappeared and I just walked back to Zana and Cattie

"What was that about?" "How was she able to tell that that was an illusion?"

Then I heard one boy say something that pissed me off, "Hey, I don't know about you guys but I think that she's hot. Hey come back here cutie!"

I just threw a kunai behind my back without even looking. I could feel that he just barely caught it

"What was that for?"

I just turned around and said, "Man hoar," and joined my teammates walking up the stairs

"Did just call you what I think she called you?"

"I do not know,"

"Freak"

As soon as I heard a guy say that from the stairs a level up, all of the windows on both floors shattered

" What in hell was that?"

And called from the top of the stairs, "You in just a few hours,"

Then I exited the stairwell, when down the hall, and when into the room to sign up for the exams

Read and Review, tell me if you don't like the name of Leanne's special eyes. If you don't like it, review and if you want, suggest a name. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Angela, "This author does not own Naruto, believe it or die!"

Cattie: "You know that is what Naruto says,"

Angela, "Go away you little insect!"

Cattie,"Ok…."

Runs away

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 7

When we walked in I would see a lot of people in the room. _I guess that not everybody was fooled by that little genjutsu._ Well, not everybody is an idiot. _Really, I did not know that. _Shut up and pay attention to what the kid with major wardrobe malfunction is saying. _Oh, his name is Naruto and he is just screaming something about kicking our butts. _I would like to see him try taking on Cattie. _Yeah, that would not be very pretty, if there is any body left. _True, very true.

Then everybody in the room glared at him, he got yelled at, and this whole fiasco with this 'Leaf Ninja' named Kabuto being 'attacked' by a sound ninja.

They were completely faking that. _I know, we need to keep an eye on all of them. _Or three. _I don't think my all seeing eye works that well yet, however, I do not that we are going to pass the first exam with flying colors, without cheating, and all we really have to do to pass is stay in the room. _I think you should tell Cattie and Zana this. _Don't bother, they are both smart enough to figure that out, even though Cattie does not act like it. _Right….

We went up and signed in. After a little while we went into another room and started the exam after being given some instructions.

_Piece of cake. _I like cake. _I know you do._

I looked to my right to see who was next to me and saw some rain ninja. When I looked to my left. _Why him!_ It was that red headed sand ninja Gaara. _This is just great_. They should have put him next to Cattie, they could talk about the people they have killed. _Is that such a good idea? _Probably not. _Correct_

Like I had predicted we passed the first exam with flying colors, without cheating. While the proctor was telling us why we had passed, something went through at broke a window and a sign went up. The thing that caught my attention was what the proctor was wearing, or maybe what the proctor was not wearing.

I did not know that hookers were also proctors. _I think that that hooker is actually a ninja. _ I do agree that that outfit would easily distract ninja. _Yeah male ninja, and a few female ninja. _Yeah, exactly.

When the hooker, I mean proctor finished telling us about the next exam that will start tomorrow morning, we went to a Ramen shop to have dinner. Then, after that we went to our hotel.

As I was falling asleep I started thinking about all that had happened in the last few months. _I wonder how it is back at home?_

Read and Review

Then next chapter or chapters are probably going to be fillers, so get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Leanne "This author does not own Naruto, just me and the other characters she makes up,"

Cattie: "That sounded wrong,"

Leanne:" You are such a pervert,"

Cattie:"And proud of it,"

Angela:"Cattie, you are a complete moron,"

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference)

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 8

(Remember this starts back several months ago right after Leanne's 12th birthday, her birthday is on October 13, and happened to be born on a Friday)

Beep, Beep, Beep

I fumbled trying to turn off my annoying alarm clock

By the way, my name is Leanne Blackburn, and I have no idea where that name came from, the only thing I know is that I am from Russian descent.

As I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, I walked straight into the door, the problem with me and mornings is that in the morning, I am over five times more likely to run into a door, and when it happens, I hurt five times as long.

"Stupid door,"

I moved my hand forward to move the door so I could get to the bathroom, the door moved.

"I am going to pretend that I just imagined that in order to convince myself that I am at least partially sane.

I got dressed in some black pants with a red fleece shirt with a black vest over that, yes I look like a nerd, but nerds rule.

After I had breakfast, my mom drove me to school.

Not long after I had brought my stuff up to my locker, the same annoying group of kids walked up to me asking the same dumb questions.

"How did you get your hair black and shiny without doing anything to it?"

"Are you wearing contacts, how can you eyes be the exact same color as emeralds,"

"Why does a person with your looks look like you dress like such a nerd,"

I just walked off and ignored them as usual

Then someone made the mistake of putting their hand on my soldier

I was so angry, and all of a sudden, I heard a yelp of pain

The person was holding up a scorched hand

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference)

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Remember, this is still taking place several months ago

Chapter 9

The school nurse blamed it on strong static electricity and sent the kid home. To get two-degree burns like that you would have had to put your hand in an electrical socket or on a hot stove, not getting shocked by a person.

This good thing about this was that I did not get in any trouble. The rest of the day was pretty boring, the math and science tests were incredibly easy, it was just ridiculous, when I looked up from my test briefly, it looked like the kid across from me was thinking so hard that he was going to get a brain aneurism.

After about twenty minutes after we were first given the test, I was done, and I had checked my work, twice. I could just barely hear a kid nearby whisper, nerd.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, the school food was as horrid as ever, no surprise there

At lunch I sit with my three friends, Sora, Luna, and Alicia. Sora is originally from Japan, but she speaks English perfectly, she has short straight dark brown hair and born eyes. Luna is from Hawaii, her whole family were actually natives, but she moved here because of her father's job, she has long straight black hair with a dyed purple streak in it, and has almost purplish eyes. I always that was weird. Then finally, Alicia, who came here from Belgium, she has short black hair and blue eyes. I always thought the fact that we all had dark hair was really funny.

While I was waiting for my mom to pick me up Luna walked up to me and ask, "Do you want to go to the mall with us tomorrow since it is Saturday, and I know you have nothing planned."

"Sure,"

"See you then,"

Then she walked off

The Next Day

As soon as we had all met up with each other, Luna dragged me straight off to Hot Topic.

She was going through the racks of clothing, trying to find something I would like wearing.

Sora whined, "I don't like it in here,"

"Eureka!"

Everybody in the store except me jumped.

What is that fucking girl's problem, what a loser

I looked around, "Who said that?"

Alicia went, "No one said anything,"

Great, I am going crazy

"Here we are,"

I looked at Luna and gaped

"No way,"

"Just try the stuff on,"

I walked into the dressing room with everything she gave me and put all of it on. After two or so minutes, I change really fast, I walked out of the dressing room. Everybody in the store was shocked into silence . All of my friend went, "Wow,"

I had on a black shirt with a red moon on it partially being covered by dead black trees, with fishnet underneath it, black baggy with not too baggy pants with chains on them, which surprisingly did not make any noise, black figureless gloves, black shoe like boots with dragons on them, black spiked dog colors on both my wrists and neck, and finally a long black fake leather jacket with a cool locking dragon on the back. In simple words, I look good, really good. I could hear a few wolf whistles, _I am freaking twelve people, gosh_.

Luna went, "You are totally buying that outfit, you look amazing!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, yeah I did look good, and I had plenty of birthday money to pay for it from all of my relatives.

"Okay, but I am buying two outfits just in case,"

"Great!"

"Wait a second!" Sora yelled

She ran off and brought back with a necklace with a circle inclosing and upside-down triangle on it.

"What's that?"

"It does not matter, look how well it matches!"

"Fine,"

"Yes!"

After we left Hot Topic we walked around the mall and went to several other stores. I had changed into my new outfit so Luna would be happy. When it was 3:00pm we all went outside for our parents to come pick us up. After about five minutes, this black van tore down the parking lot, and swerved by us. Then, four guys dressed all in black ran out and threw me into the back of the van and sped off. I was hollering in the back of the van, I was trying to kick and punch the men the best I could, which was weird because I am a good fighter.

The guy driving yelled, "Keep her quiet I am trying to drive!"

Just as he said that, a car came out of no ware and hit the van. The van went off the side of the road and tumbled down and fell on an outcropping of rock on the mountain. I felt so dizzy, and I was in pain. I looked down and saw some piece of metal sticking out of my leg. I looked up and saw that everybody else in the van was slumped over with pieces of van pocking out of them, they were all dead.

I pulled the piece of metal out of my leg, and was surprised to see me leg heal right back up. _I must have had a concussion._ I managed to crawl out the van and walk up the side of the mountain.

When I got to the top I saw two figures I would never forget in my entire like.

"That must be her Cattie,"

"I agree…..Zana,"

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Zana, "This author does not own Naruto, neither do I,"

Cattie is pocking Angela

Angela chases Cattie out of room with an ax

Cattie runs into Zana

Cattie: "He, He, and now with the story,"

Zana: "Moran"

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference)

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, _why do my dreams have to torture me also? _Torture in fun! _Go to hell_. I am already in it. _Go away, I do not feel like arguing with you in the morning_. …… _Thank goodness. _

I could see clearly remember learning what that symbol meant.

_**Flashback**_

Our kage had just told me to bring something to someone by the name of Hera. _Hmm, 666, that has to be a coincidence. _

I opened the door, "Damn,"

Hera I assumed was is the same symbol as the one around my neck made out of blood with a steak through her heart. I walk over to her, "Are you dead?" and I kick her foot. Then I paused and listened to her mind, she was praying I assume in a strange language.

Ten minutes later the praying stopped, she sat up and pulled the steak out of her heart with a slight wince.

"I guess you're not dead then,"

She sighed and look at me, "What was your first clue?"

She looked at the necklace around my neck, "Do you know that necklace stands for,"

"No…"

"Insolent child, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be wearing that necklace without having any idea what it means?"

"Why are you calling me a child, you only look a few years older than me?"

"For your information I am twenty three years old,"

_Now that is just creepy_

Why is she staring at me?

So she explained what the necklace stood for

Then she turned to me and said, "You can still wear it by the way, but under your shirt because in your last life you were a jashinest,"

"Okay let's say hypothetically I was, why did I die, are you not supposed to be immortal?"

"You died right before you were supposed to get your immortality,"

"….Okay"

"Oh by the way, what were you doing here in the first place,"

"Sorry, Arashikage Monatarie gave me this to give you this,"

I handed her a book

"Thanks I have been waiting to get this… Not that your company is annoying, but can you please leave my room now,"

"Okay," and I left.

_**End Flashback**_

She must have meant that …. Oh my gosh she knows. What was your first clue?

Then I got dressed and walked out the hotel room door and headed to the location for the second exam, the forest of death.

Read and Review

Oh by the way, arashi means storm in Japanese.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Angela" Evanescible does not own Naruto, or else that world would really be in trouble,"

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference)

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 11

We had just reached the Forest of Death, and everybody else who had passed the first exam were standing there. Yeah, that forest looks so scary, the big weird trees just go perfectly with the shadows and the mysterious screams coming from its depths. _Ha ha, you are just hilarious… _(In Elvis voice) Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. _You are so tacky._

I had not been paying attention to what was happening, and the next thing I saw was that a weird looking guy or girl, giving back the "proctor's" knife back with his tongue. _Tongue, tongue? _Orochimaru, or as I can say Michael Jackson! Run little Jonny run! _I agre_e _that dude is just creepy, and sadly he does remind me of Michael Jackson…. Now I get Cattie's joke! _You are so slow. _Shut the hell up! _I mentally flick you off… _Okay…_

When we were going to sign our release forms, the people asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I just laughed and said, "I will have much more luck in that forest than being stuck with Cattie,"

The guy just gave me a funny look, and gave us a heaven scroll

We then stood and waited in front of our given gate number. After what it seemed like an hour, the gate opened, and we ran in. Cattie turned to Zana and I and said, "Leanne, search the minds of the people around us, find the closest team with an earth scroll, we do not need to spent too much time on this unnecessary test," Zana and I, "Agreed,"

I then started concentrating on the minds of the people in the surrounding forest. After about five seconds I found a two grass village teams and that sand village team.

I opened my eyes and said I found three teams in the same vicinity, two with an earth scroll and one with a heaven scroll."

"Which teams?"

"The sand village team and a rain team have an earth scroll and another rain team have a heaven scroll."

"Let's go after the grass team, let us leave the sand team so we might actually have a little challenge in the later battles, I am getting bored."

Zana rolled her eyes and said, "Says the child who can watch paint dry for six hours straight without taking a break."

"This is different, and you know what happens when I get bored."

"Yes, last time I recall having to cleaning up a small village from you going berserk."

I mentally shuddered, Cattie had torn off people's heads and ripped them apart like they were made of butter. Seeing those completely back eyes, the eyes of a level seven demon. _These people do not know what they are up against. They are toast; even that sand village boy who has a demon in him won't stand a chance against her. That is because the biju are only 3.5 rank demons. _Their world is about to get rocked, and we will get to see the chaos that pursues. _You sound like a demon right now, but weren't you human. _ On the contrary, I was demon born as a human and trapped in that form. Whenever my true nature became apart I would resemble a jinchuuriki. _So I am the only human life so far this soul has had? _ How are you so sure you are human? _Uh?...._

"Earth to stupid human, is anything in there?"

"Yes Cattie."

"They are……"

"I know where they are, I can smell them, they are right up ahead."

And so they were. We ran into the clearing and came face to face with some very angry rain and one sand village ninja with a creepy sadist aura that could give Cattie's a run for its money.

Read and Review

Sorry for taking so long, with the combination of computer program failure, lots of school work, and laziness, I was not able to get to writing……Please don't kill me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my lunatic OCs.

_Leanne thinking_

Other person's thoughts

**Vision of the future**

Voice in back of head

Narration(you will be able to tell the difference)

"Person speaking"

(Author's note)

Chapter 12

"So this is the dreaded sand team in action, I am not impressed." Cattie drawled

The red head by the name of Gaara glared at her, and the rain teams seemed to not like their interruption. One of the men said, "Look at that, some lost little girls, did you lose your mommy?"

"No…" I said then aimed one of my hands at the guy speaking.

"You have an Earth scroll which we need, you will do nicely." Then I let loose a physic blast at him at he was blown apart, guts, blood, and bones flew everywhere.

"What…? What are you?"

"Something different." Then I blew the guys other teammates apart also. I then walked over and picked up their fallen earth scroll.

Then I heard the two other sand villagers thinking, "She blew them apart, just like Gaara, does she have a demon in her also?"

"No I do not."

Is she reading our minds?

"Yes, like open books."

"What are you?"

"I already said, something different."

She would make a nice challenge and someone really fun to kill

"Well good luck on that Gaara, because I happen to be very hard to kill, just ask Cattie."

Cattie sighed and said,"Yes, she is extremely hard to kill, I tried. I tried blowing her up, dismantling her, burning her, freezing her, ….nothing works."

Everybody just stared at her in shock, even Gaara

Yes his expressed can be more than a bored indifferent one. _You are correct, it is a miracle! _Moron

I walked up to the scroll that had fallen from the dead rain ninja. I turned to Gaara and said, "I assume that you want to kill the other three, I will leave it to you. Oh by the way, you would not be much of a challenge to me, even with you sand shield and armor, I could still just blow you apart."

He narrowed his eyes and faced one of his hands in my direction. I just smiled and jumped (remember from the movie jumper) to the entrance of the fort. Cattie and Zana appeared right behind me a second later.

Zana rolled her eyes and said, "That sounds like a stunt that Cattie would do, I think she has rubbed a little too much off on you."

"Hey!"

"It is true."

"Touché"

"Leanne, I think you like that boy."

"Hn"

"What are you a caveman, you sound like that kid with that duck butt hairdo, Sasuke."

I turn to her, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

I just blink, and in a split second Cattie is blasted apart and all over the entrance. Then all of the separate chucks of flesh moved together reforming Cattie as a whole, according to Zana our clothes completely reform on us because of some strange chemical in them.

"Ow that hurt!"

"I thought you enjoyed pain."

"I do, but it always seems to not be enjoyable when you blast me apart."

"Will the both of you just shut up and open the scrolls?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Zana and I simultaneously opened the scrolls. There was a puff of smoke, an our white haired, slit white eyed sensei Andromeda appeared.

"No surprise you guys made it, Leanne did you blow up Cattie?"

I put my head down and said, "Yes."

"I have a feeling that she deserved it."

"Hey it is not fair to play favorites just because she is a ren……"

I covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

Get your hand off my mouth….

Then all of a sudden, she bit down. "Ow, Ow, Ow, get her off get her off!"

I was swinging my arm up in down as fast as I could, and she would not let go

"What in hell?"

I stopped for a second and saw the sand team staring at us

"Cattie, one more time, let go of my hand!"

No

I then formed a psychic sheet around my hand, and blasted her off, and into the wall

"Ow."

"I told you to let go, but you did not listen."

"Yes mom,"

"What did you say?"

"Yes fucking mom!"

"Cursing is bad, so is touching, touching is bad also,"

"What the fuck?"

"Come on, let's just go, I swear I am getting a brain aneurism from just being around you."

Both us and the sand team walking into the tower.

Read and Review

Author's Note: One of my old English teachers actually told us, "No touching, touching is bad," It was so funny. Thank you for your time.


End file.
